pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2016
01:24 10 pages in a few days? 01:24 ... 01:24 11 Pages, and counting. 01:24 Also HDMaster 01:24 What 01:24 Move the "Rules" page on PVZGWCC 01:24 To Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Character Creator Wiki:Rules 01:24 Or something like that 01:24 So we know it's a wiki project page 01:25 Huh 01:25 Doesn't really matter, does it? 01:25 also 01:25 Bearjedi. 01:25 You just insulted our wiki. 01:25 It isn't bad. 01:25 You don't tell me what to do 01:25 Evil Jooaoaoo/Jooaoaoo/KingRito85/Gargantuar1000/Stalliy/Superhyper hero/Evil starlight/Scaredy Girl is bac 01:25 *back 01:25 really 01:25 yeah 01:25 they are all the same 01:25 I'm joining anyway 01:25 Will you help our wiki? 01:26 Thread:286953 01:27 Sure FFF 01:28 Thanks BJ 01:29 I knew you had heart :) 01:29 a heart* 01:30 MSP was blocked 01:30 WE KNOW 01:30 01:30 WHY NOT TELL AGAIN? 01:30 YEAH WHY NOT? 01:31 ALSO WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS? 01:31 Hey um... 01:31 I've gotta go for 3 days 01:31 MSP killed our wikeh 01:31 so they died 01:31 WHAt 01:31 3 DAYS 01:31 WTF 01:31 NOOOOO 01:31 OOO 01:31 OOO 01:32 For how long was he blocked? 01:32 Infinite 01:32 @TEP 01:33 HD 01:33 How the hell did you know I was leaving for 3 days? 01:33 I haven;t even said it once? 01:33 Excuse me 01:33 Bearjedi 01:33 Oh no 01:33 can u revert this 01:34 W-C did this 01:34 i mena 01:34 U too 01:34 *mean 01:34 NOOO 01:34 block Scaredy girl? 01:34 cuz of this Thread:286953 01:34 yesyesyesyes 01:34 FFF 01:34 Y U DO DIS 01:34 01:34 Howdy! 01:34 I'm making a blog 01:35 About what? 01:35 aku 01:35 User:Deacon09 01:35 Look at his occupation 01:35 He's making a blog about aku 01:35 :D 01:36 ... 01:36 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 01:36 I made gameplay of Corn Kernel 01:36 *Cancer Kernel 01:36 Good. Can you put the page on our wiki? 01:36 .. 01:36 I did... 01:37 http://pvzgwcc.wikia.com/wiki/Corn_Kernel 01:37 You did? I didn't see it. 01:37 Thanks./ 01:37 Corn is the Cancer that's killing this Wiki 01:37 IMCR8Z 01:37 I can make art for The Golden Age of Animation 01:37 Hit me! (as in, give the art) 01:37 Well I'm leaving for 3 days User blog:Foxtail Firepaw Flames/Leaving the wiki 01:38 hey RFM 01:38 *RFM767 01:38 For what, though? 01:38 i mean Not RFM767 01:38 BJ what? 01:38 @Bear: Anything you want to make art of. 01:39 I wanna do the plants 01:39 But there are none as of now 01:40 I do have one idea for one plant: 01:40 What is it? 01:40 Hello 01:41 Looking Grass: Only usable in Golden Age of Animation, copies the defenses of one of the worlds into the other world (for example, if there are 3 Peashooters and 2 Wall-nuts in the Real World, planting a Looking Grass will put 3 Peashooters and 2 Wall-nuts in the Toon World) 01:41 Bearjedi, can u block Scaredy Girl cuz of Thread:286953 01:41 It resembles a mirror, naturally 01:42 Can you look at the comments of [Cashew (Act1onJackson10) Cashew (Act1onJackson10)] 01:43 @Bearjedi 01:43 Anyone?? 01:44 Not interested, srry 01:44 OMG 01:44 01:44 NAREN IS ALIVE 01:44 NIOOOOO 01:44 Ok. 01:46 Nao wat? 01:48 Nice Doorspamming 01:49 What is door spamming? 01:49 exiting and entering chat 01:49 oh 01:49 Sorry 01:49 which warning #1 01:50 yep 01:50 Sorry... 01:51 Hello LawnDefender!! 01:51 hello! 01:51 Howdy! 01:51 Thread:286953 01:51 Oops 01:51 wrong link 01:52 Anyone wanna work on my new world with me? 01:52 Sure 01:52 What's it called 01:52 Truck Driver Zombie 01:52 A1OJ10 01:52 sure 01:52 Don't tell anyone 01:53 Mayhem Mall 01:53 based in 2015 01:53 I have an idea for the gimmick 01:53 Kiosks 01:53 Kiosks summon zombies related to the stand's theme 01:54 For an example 01:54 If it's a fashion kiosks 01:54 Yup 01:54 Awesome 01:54 It can summon zombies in glimmering dresses 01:54 If it's a boutique kiosk 01:54 Mayhem Mall? Is that the world that you posted in the comments 01:54 It can feature zombies holding the items 01:54 Idea For Zombies: Shopping Zombie 01:54 Kiosks can be destroyed 01:55 There would also be a Kiosk Pusher Zombie 01:55 Which pushes kiosks that can crush plants on contact 01:55 Once the zombie is dead 01:55 The kiosk starts summoning zombies 01:55 We have a segway zombie 01:55 aka mall cop zombie 01:56 I think the ambush could be "Shopping spree!" 01:56 And lots of kiosks would appear 01:56 Yes!! 01:56 Zombot:Merchindice Masher 01:56 What about 01:56 Wait 01:56 Nao wat? 01:56 I'll be doing the zombie drawings 01:56 The Zombot Merchandise Masher 01:56 ya 01:57 Maybe it can summon kiosks 01:57 Can i do the zombie drawings? 01:57 Here's all the zombies I think 01:57 yes ThatMinecrafterDJ 01:57 Boutique Zombies (elderly zombies in different shirt colors, holding a boutique) 01:57 Segway Zombie (A mall cop zombie on a Segway, look at the PVZA version) 01:57 The basic trio are the Shopping Zombies 01:58 A1OJ10 don't call me that 01:58 Fashion Zombies (wearing all the top fashion, summoned from a fashion kiosk) 01:58 instead, DJ 01:58 ok 01:58 Phone Repair Zombie (a geek zombie in a t-shirt, holding an iphone) 01:58 Phone Repair Zombies are summoned from technical kiosks 01:59 They can take pictures of plants 01:59 Stunning them 01:59 Manakin zombie (Similar To screen door shield zombie, but isn"t weak to fume-shroom) 01:59 Fashion Zombies hold shopping bags 01:59 And when they're destroyed 01:59 The fashion zombies get crazy 01:59 And charge towards the plants 01:59 "Hoverboard" Zombie (moves up and down between lanes) 02:00 Like the Newspaper Zombie 02:00 But a bit slower 02:00 Wait 02:00 But 02:00 Jackson 02:00 bearjedic 02:00 Manequin Zombies could be pre-set on the lawn 02:00 can u put color on my name? 02:00 And in the special ambush, "Shopping spree!" 02:00 color 02:00 Checkout zombie (Scans the first zombie it comes to and increases the sun cost by 50 sun for a little while 02:00 They could come alive 02:01 Sounds good? 02:01 with an image control 02:01 Soon DJ 02:01 remove the color of my old username 02:01 ok 02:01 Ya 02:01 Boutique Zombies have a lot of health 02:01 And once their boutique breaks 02:01 They walk faster 02:01 Shopping zombie (Regular zombie) 02:02 A bit quicker than normal zombies 02:02 Conehead has a Target logo on it 02:02 Copyright 02:02 It could have a cone with white stripes instead 02:02 ya 02:02 Buckethead has a Janitor bucket 02:02 !!! 02:02 Awesome 02:03 if u want crossovers, go to the pvz crossover wiki 02:03 @Bear: Mannequin Zombie should be like Gargantuar Bronze from Kung-Fu World and come alive after destroying the "skin" 02:03 Good idea. 02:03 For the plants 02:03 Why white stripes on cone? 02:03 There's cones sometimes near malls 02:04 And they have white stripes 02:05 oh 02:05 Have any ideas for plants? 02:06 Wait 02:06 I know for the conehead janitor zombie 02:07 has a "Wet Floor" Sign as the conehead 02:07 ??? 02:07 Good!! 02:07 BJ wat do u think 02:07 But i think the basic zombie should be shopping zombie 02:08 *Shopper Zombie 02:08 Yeah 02:08 Should there be an armor_3 zombie? (I.E. Knight, Blockhead, or Fossilhead) 02:09 Shopping basket zombie 02:09 yeah 02:09 Shopper Zombie i think is the basic zombie 02:10 yes 02:11 Janitor Zombie acts like a Jester Zombie 02:11 but 02:11 but slow to walk 02:11 Shopping Cart Zombie (Can hold 5 lobbed shots, but then gets hit by lobbed shots) 02:11 Back 02:12 Welcome back! 02:12 thnx 02:12 Yup 02:14 Anyone still there? 02:14 I am 02:14 Yay!! 02:15 Will you do the art DJ? 02:16 yes 02:16 Yay!!! 02:16 Will yo be able to do it soon? 02:17 (waits for more art of GAoA) 02:17 later 02:17 Ok 02:17 next saturday 02:17 What is GAoA? 02:17 LEts come up with ship names! 02:18 Golden Age of Animation @Jackson10 02:18 oh 02:18 Yay, he's back!! 02:19 @Act1onJackson10 02:19 Yes? 02:19 Manakin Zombies 02:19 I think 02:19 The plants can be merchandises 02:19 they'll act like zombies 02:19 LD PM 02:19 Mannaquin 02:19 Not mannakin 02:19 ok 02:19 lol u can't spell 02:19 jk 02:19 ok DJ 02:19 they'll act like a screendoor zombie 02:20 Ya 02:20 but it holds by the Janitor Zombie 02:20 But can be hit with lobbed shots. 02:20 ye 02:21 !! 02:21 plus 02:21 what do u 02:21 call 02:21 a 02:23 What the heck? 02:23 who says "Hey Maam try this fresh mangoes" and stuffs? 02:23 worker 02:23 who 02:23 Sorry i left 02:23 hi 02:23 Lol 02:23 I posted a blank comment somehow 02:24 It wouldn't let me type 02:24 (ghost) 02:24 (skeleton) 02:24 Test 02:24 Wikia just spazzed on me 02:24 Yay i can type again!! 02:24 WWikia broke for a sec 02:24 Yeah it did 02:25 same 02:25 my icon was gone XD 02:25 I couldnt reload chat either 02:25 Howdy! 02:25 Hi 02:25 NOOOOOO 02:25 I couldn't type 02:26 2 DJs in 1 PLACE 02:26 Hi 02:26 Thats odd 02:26 I'm OzporterLegoMaker!!!! 02:26 Changed username 02:26 DJcraft789 I'm 02:26 Changed username 02:26 Lol 02:26 Hi DJ 02:26 Lol 02:27 HI DJ 2.0 02:27 Have any ideas for mayhem mall? 02:27 http://prntscr.com/9lg4e2 02:27 *Plant Ideas 02:28 Some 2015-themed plant, I'm sure. Maybe it could have something to do with kiosks? 02:28 You can use Viral Thunder 02:29 You can use Alpine and Shade Flower 02:29 ok 02:29 DJ 02:29 Citron 02:29 ya 02:29 http://prntscr.com/9lg4e2 02:29 look at that 02:29 WTF 02:29 The plants in MM can be marchandises 02:30 What does Shade flower and Alpine have to do with a mall?? 02:30 I CAN TYPE BLANK COMMENTS HAHAHAHAHAHA 02:30 @LawnDefender How about Firchindice? 02:30 Sceret chat? 02:30 Fir and mirchindice 02:30 Merchandice 02:31 CITRON?????? 02:31 You guys can't spell 02:31 wait I can't either 02:31 That was wrong 02:31 But so are you 02:31 ^^^^^^^ 02:31 ������ 02:31 IDK how to spell it Xd 02:31 Secret chat with who? 02:31 cuz some of us r n american 02:32 America!! 02:32 Me and Citron, now leave 02:32 DJl, Me, Citron, now leave 02:32 :( 02:32 ������������ 02:33 alk: 02:33 ������������ 02:33 �� Everybody loves Unicorns 02:33 What is alk:?? 02:34 �� Everybody loves Unicorns 02:34 um... 02:34 �� Everybody loves...Wait...Ew 02:34 hi 02:34 Lol 02:34 I'm Back 02:34 Hu 02:34 Nao wat? 02:35 wtf dude 02:35 SORRY!!!!!! 02:35 I SWEARED 02:35 DONT KICK ME 02:36 WTF isn't a swear here 02:36 ohhhhhhhhh 02:36 Hi Lawn 02:36 hi again. 02:36 Crap, is allowed 02:36 and HELL 02:36 Damn is too 02:37 but not the P word and the G...Damn Word 02:37 cuz they're hard mild swears 02:37 I really like the word Damn 02:37 Hey, Scribble is here! 02:38 And you just knower that 02:38 you like the word damn 02:38 thats nce 02:38 XD 02:38 knowed 02:38 Should I Make The "Mayhem Mall" Page? 02:38 Bearjedi 02:39 Do it 02:39 Who's Starlord 1954 02:39 Me. 02:39 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=Angelic-Strawberry-Idle.gif 02:39 gtg 02:39 Can you go die 02:40 For what reason? 02:40 @Satrlord 02:40 ? 02:40 whaaaaa 02:40 Because I don't know you �� 02:41 Ah! I see! Well, I might as well! JK. 02:42 Am I the only here who doesn't like Primal Sunflower? 02:42 I do 02:43 I don't like it because it take forever to produce sun. Even on turbo mode it's slow! 02:43 Can anyone show he how to cop the computer screen? 02:44 *copy 02:44 click 02:44 prt sc sysrq 02:44 But its 75 sun 02:44 What? 02:44 click it 02:44 then put it on MS Paint 02:45 PRIMAL SUNFLOWER PRODUCES 75 SUN, 02:45 OF COURSE ITS SLOW 02:45 What? Its not working 02:46 go to ms paint 02:46 I know! It even acknolowges it in the almanac. But I don't think an extra 25 sun is worth it when we already have the Twin Sunflower which gives 100! 02:47 click ctrl v 02:48 Your eyes don't lie, but your mouth can 02:50 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/My Diary! 02:50 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/My Diary! 02:55 Hi lawndefender 02:55 How do u make a blog? 02:55 go to user page and click blog 03:35 SCRIBBLE 03:35 ? 03:37 IDK 03:37 I was lonely 03:37 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat come here 03:37 IT's fun 04:14 Oh 04:14 DJ 04:14 You're here 04:15 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:23 I'm only going to be here for 7 minutes 04:24 http://www.zozo-chat.com/ 04:25 don't u ever post that link 04:25 again 04:25 ok lol 04:26 I did 04:26 And dey eat ban 04:26 u clicked it? 04:26 Forgive my curiousity 04:26 I paid the price 04:26 Yeah 04:26 I clicked it 04:26 and they banned 04:27 I have an interesting idea for a plant 04:27 A plant that takes coins from your bank and throws it at zombies 04:28 Hello? 04:28 Is it a good idea? 04:28 Hi 06:48 back 06:49 Hello 06:49 Scribble. 06:49 I'm sorry about the Candy Land thing. 06:50 it's ok 06:50 you can always change the text 06:50 Also... 06:50 ? 06:50 hi, dj 06:52 Hi 06:53 jooaoaoo 06:53 is 06:53 bacck 06:53 Thread:286953 06:53 Evil Starlight/King Starlight 06:56 shetland 06:56 Back 06:56 Hi FFF 06:57 Don't you guys find JOO's Sockpuppeting really stupid? 06:57 yup 06:57 plus 06:57 9 Sockpuppets. 06:57 WE NEED AN IP BLOCK. STAT. 06:57 contact a wikia-staff 06:58 Okay. 06:58 aren't you a wikia staff? 06:58 He means OFFICIAL WIKIA STAFF 06:59 Like people part of the Wikia Staff 06:59 Yunno, the staff at Community Central? 06:59 Ni 06:59 No 06:59 ... 06:59 OH...KYA 06:59 He means PVZCC wikis staff 07:00 But DJCraft 2.0 is Wikia Staff 07:00 DJCraft* 07:00 ni 07:00 no 07:00 jooaoaoo has invaded 07:01 dj i thought you got re-banned again 07:01 we need to contact a wikia staff 07:01 :V 07:01 nope 07:01 what happened 07:01 Thread:286953 07:01 jooaoaoo 07:01 is 07:01 back 07:02 Evil starlight is back as King Starlight, edit the thread. 07:02 We now have more Sockpuppets. 07:02 JOO HAS 9 SOCK 07:02 What is his problem. 07:03 ^^^^^ 07:03 guys is he really a big deal 07:03 revenge 07:03 I bet he wants to take over PVZCC Wiki 07:03 9 Sock Puppets... 07:03 The only person I know who would really have that many accounts is EP 07:04 guys is he really a big deal 07:04 9 Socks. 07:04 Yes he kinda is. 07:04 He keeps evading his blocks. 07:04 Rx2 we got the point 07:05 yknow, maybe you can just keep blocking and reverting, etc.? 07:05 Yeah but one of the biggest requirements of being an admin is laziness. 07:05 i'm not an admin anymore to block him 07:05 So sadly we can't just block him. 07:05 ya 07:05 It will just take time before he gets blocked. 07:05 we 07:05 need proof 07:06 ^^^ 07:06 maybe get some screenshots instead of assuming? 07:06 Yes 07:06 yes 07:07 Thread:286953#26 07:07 someone answer it 07:08 thx rx2 07:08 I did 07:09 thx 07:11 Hey guys. 07:11 Wanna create pages on http://pvzgwcc.wikia.com/ 07:12 no 07:12 ^ 07:12 ... 07:12 Thanks. 07:12 kappa 07:13 ptp 07:13 ? 07:14 What? 07:14 DJ, why did you say "ptp"? 07:14 07:14 oops 07:14 i mean 07:14 ytp 07:14 u know that 07:15 YTPs? 07:15 Who watches that anymore. 07:15 No offense though. 07:16 i do 07:16 Even the famous Pooper, Mobros quit because of his lack of interest 07:16 And he has every right to. 07:17 It's just that they're not very funny anymore. 07:17 Hell, we have YTPs joking about 911 07:17 And that's not funny. 07:17 Now, FFF can you make Coruppted Dimension's lawn? The tile is purple with cracks and the other part is inside a purple cave. In the PvzGWCC wiki, I will only edit if you promote me to bcat 07:18 we clearly have different senses of humor @fff 07:18 http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/SuperYoshi 07:18 it's because 07:18 of this guy 07:18 ... @DJCraft 07:18 all of this 07:18 2.0 07:18 he made the first ytp 07:18 DJ 2.0 07:18 I'm no longer accepting more B-crats. 07:19 admin 07:19 The wiki has 6 users right now. 07:19 and 13 pages and counting. 07:19 Kappa 07:20 Are you gonna draw the Courrpted Dimension's lawn 07:20 http://pvzcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 07:20 Not really. I have 2 world Icons to do, and man they're a pain to do. 07:20 imma go late night steam shopping 07:20 since the sale is still on 07:21 if the shop would even load 07:21 FFF, nice PTP art 07:21 ... 07:21 DJ, you're really annoying me right now. 07:21 tbh 07:22 Maybe you can do it after the World Icons, or just do it now 07:22 just being honest fff 07:22 but your art is nice though 07:22 and give it to me now if you want. And is Or by the way 07:22 fff what is your profile pic 07:23 fox 07:23 If I could grab a hammer I would throw it across the room, grab a chainsaw and in satisfaction watch the blood fly across the room with your blue headed skull on the ground with the stains of the blood and your icky blue hair on my chainsaw and the rest of the room @DJCraft789 07:23 savage 07:23 I am honestly *THIS* close to killing someone if someone compares me to PtP 07:24 i dont think threats are allowed on this wiki 07:22 Maybe you can do it after the World Icons, or just do it now 07:22 just being honest fff 07:22 but your art is nice though 07:22 and give it to me now if you want. And is Or by the way 07:22 fff what is your profile pic 07:23 fox 07:23 If I could grab a hammer I would throw it across the room, grab a chainsaw and in satisfaction watch the blood fly across the room with your blue headed skull on the ground with the stains of the blood and your icky blue hair on my chainsaw and the rest of the room @DJCraft789 07:23 savage 07:23 I am honestly *THIS* close to killing someone if someone compares me to PtP 07:24 i dont think threats are allowed on this wiki 07:25 i'm gonna, uh, have to kick you for being rude to a user 07:25 Hey rx2 07:25 can i be honest with u 07:25 what 07:25 ok 07:25 tbh, I think FFF is PTP 07:25 cuz 07:25 PTP is a sockpuppet of someone 07:26 plus 07:26 i forgot his name 07:27 Your Eyes Don't Lie, But your mouth can -Probably the President 07:27 It can't be Tenge 07:27 Stop comparing me to that guy. 07:28 I swear. I'm really mad when someone mentions it. 07:28 Even if this "PtP" is someone here, why would you even try to reveal him though? @DJ 07:28 Look, I've seen his Posts, and I understand his problems. 07:29 I bet he's here or somewhere else. 07:30 clearly a sock of ptp would say that 07:30 kappa 07:30 YUPPY KAPPA 07:31 But eh. He's an okay guy but I'm sure he has some mental problem or something. 07:31 Because of his repetitive speaking. And hsi behavior. 07:31 his* 07:31 Hey TEP. 07:32 Hello 07:32 Hi 07:32 Rx2 said: < 07:32 i agree 07:33 King Starlight is another sockpuppet of Jooaoaoo, or Superhyper hero 07:33 Y'know being thought as someone else is like saying "Oh. I bet that guy did 911 or something" 07:33 That's really a horrible feeling. 07:33 People thinking your this guy or that guy. 07:33 plus 07:33 i don't care anymore 07:34 lol 07:34 You can't be yourself without having people say "HEY I THINK THAT'S THE GUY WHO LEFT. OMG IM SO HAPPY, CANT WAIT TO SHOUT THAT IN HIS FACE 100 TIMES" 07:34 I honestly want to kill anyoen who mentions that. 07:34 anyone* 07:34 lol 07:35 You're starting to sound like Scribble @DJCraft 2.0 07:35 I can't be Scribble 07:35 Thread:283525 07:36 I am your father @DJCraft 2.0 07:37 Do I know you? What's your name? 07:41 DJ 07:41 Rx2 07:41 Scribble 07:41 FFF 07:41 Wake up 07:43 ? 07:51 does anyone else dip oreos in hot chocolate? 07:52 FFF? 07:52 Rx2? 07:52 DJ? 07:52 TEP? 07:54 aaaa whatt 07:56 do you dip oreos in hot chocolate? 08:00 No 07:43 ? 07:51 does anyone else dip oreos in hot chocolate? 07:52 FFF? 07:52 Rx2? 07:52 DJ? 07:52 TEP? 07:54 aaaa whatt 07:56 do you dip oreos in hot chocolate? 08:00 No 08:05 it's a good combo 10:01 hI 10:01 HI 10:02 ASDJF;LKDJF LKAS;DJF;KLASDJFLK;ASDJFLKASDJF 10:10 DOn't sPAM pLs tEP? 10:12 K 10:12 King starlight is another one of those sockpuppets! 10:20 Halo? 10:22 Nubbuddys there 10:26 Hallo 10:30 Door spamming... 10:30 @Homing 10:32 wat 10:19 Heydere 10:20 Halo? 10:22 Nubbuddys there 10:26 Hallo 10:30 Door spamming... 10:30 @Homing 10:32 wat 10:39 u r bak 10:40 chao lawndefender072003 10:42 dafuq 10:43 hello 10:43 what country do u live? 10:44 India 10:46 hello 10:46 hello 10:46 where do you live 10:46 wait mene....? 10:46 YOUR !!!!!! 10:48 hello lawndefender 10:48 I'm from the philippines 10:52 *LSH, have u ever talked to LD? 10:55 Le Song Huy 10:56 Have u talked to Lawn Defender? 10:56 11:00 ... 11:00 I feel that I may have lost something very important. 11:01 My freedom. 11:11 how @FFF 11:14 hey 11:14 hey matty 11:14 yes I can come on realms 11:14 YAY 11:14 I am playing BMC but only to speed an upgrade 11:14 becuz I was about to quit and play Geometry Dash Meltdown 11:15 xD 11:15 I heard that they made that as a demo 11:15 yeah 11:15 for geometry dash 11:15 AFK 11:18 ... 11:18 what 11:18 I'm suffering a small depression of my own at the moment 11:19 See you guys later. 11:15 yeah 11:15 for geometry dash 11:15 AFK 11:18 ... 11:18 what 11:18 I'm suffering a small depression of my own at the moment 11:19 See you guys later. 11:35 awww mattycn left 11:43 YAY 11:43 what 11:46 asdf 11:46 well atleast you know what asdf means now 11:46 ask senpai do f 11:47 right? 11:47 what? 11:48 asdf stands for ask senpai do f? 11:48 no... 11:48 I dont think so 11:49 then what does asdf means 11:49 i can type without looking at my keyboards 11:49 Me too 11:49 seriously 11:49 I'm doing that now 11:49 wish I was as skilled at music keyboards tho 11:50 me too though 11:52 yae 11:53 I farted though 11:53 ok? 11:53 why do we need to know this 11:53 also I found a cow hacking on minecraft 11:53 http://prntscr.com/9ljfkl 11:58 mattburger y u leave realms? 11:59 ill come back on 11:59 k 12:29 are you commin on 12:29 yeah, just aa sec 12:32 hey 12:33 hi 12:33 Jeez EP 12:33 You don't have to tag EVERYTHING with speedydelete that's delete-worthy 12:34 On a break peashooter can still be improved. 12:34 yea 12:34 AYY LILGREI 12:35 ye? 12:35 wat do ye need me fo 12:35 *for 12:35 I was just saying "Ayy" as in "hi" 12:35 Ik 12:35 But why did you say hi specially to me? 12:36 Idk lel 12:36 Anyways Zowdy everyone 12:36 And as such 12:36 Chat is ded 12:36 lol 12:36 I am now sad 12:36 Meanwhile i am working on Dave's Adventures 12:36 that you did not say hi to me 12:36 Fien 12:37 Zowdy Mattycn 12:37 he said "Zowdy everyone" 12:37 Zowdy = his way of saying Hi or Hello 12:38 dop 12:38 xD 12:39 oh 12:41 I am stealing Magnet Shroom sprites from PvZ Wiki right now :p 12:42 Stealing. Lel 12:43 Stealing since i'm technically not an user of it anymore 12:43 :p 12:45 hi 12:51 ? 12:51 eh doesn't matter 12:53 back 12:53 yay 12:53 EVERYONE GET ON REALMS 12:53 kkkkk jesus 12:53 only me mattycn and N64 are invited though/ 12:53 lol you said you had to go matt? :/ 12:53 yeah 12:53 I was getting bored 12:53 oh 12:58 MP 12:58 Magnet Plant 12:59 can you change my color? 12:59 01:01 Thread:286953 01:02 chat ded again? 2016 01 03